Save me
by Baixa77
Summary: What is there behind Brennan's walls? I don't see Brennan ready to run or sharing her pain, but lost and confused.
1. Chapter 1

_Save me _(Queen) – this song was on my mind for some time as well as Bones. I noticed it well describes Brennan's situation, of course in my opinion, so I wanted to share it. Warning my first story ever and English is not my first language, but I tried my best. Hope you like it

__

It started off so well_  
__They said we made a perfect pair__  
__I clothed myself in your glory and your love__  
__How I loved you,__  
__How I cried...__  
__The years of care and loyalty__  
__Were nothing but a sham it seems__  
__The years belie we lived a lie__  
__I love you 'til I die__  
__Save, save, save me__  
__I can't face this life alone__  
__Save, save, save you...__  
__I'm naked and I'm far from home_

_The slate will soon be clean__  
__I'll erase the memories__  
__To start again with somebody new__  
__Was it all wasted,__  
__All that love?__  
__I hang my head and I advertise__  
__A soul for sale or rent__  
__I have no heart I'm cold inside__  
__I have no real intent__  
__Save, save, save me__  
__I can't face this life alone__  
__Save, save, ooooohhhhh...__  
__I'm naked and I'm far from home_

_Each night I cry I still believe the lie__  
__I'll love you, 'till I die_

_Save, save, ohhhhhh, save me__  
__Don't let me face my life alone__  
__Save, save, ooh...__  
__I'm naked and__ I'm__ far from__ home_

_Nothing happened, I will adjust soon, The human brain needs three days_….If she could repeat those sentences as often as it's possible, she would eventually believe they are true and act on them. Thought it isn't going to happen soon. She sees the damage. Hannah doesn't talk with her. She said he had told her. She was shocked so she never asked how much. She felt so terrible looking at her. Hannah was hurt and accused her of betrayal. Not in direct, blunt way, but even Brennan could understand that she meant it, when she reminds her I thought you were my friend. She was sick for the first time after talking with Hannah. Since then she's been afraid Booth will tell her that he can't be her partner, because she is a treat to his relationship. Booth is nearly all professional with her. Of course there is the façade, he still calls her Bones but all that small gestures are very rare now. There is almost nothing left of theirs interactions, they don't make eye contact most of the time. When she looks in his eyes there is something which scares her. She can't name what she sees, sometimes she thinks it's a mixture of pity and anger and it's killing her. There used to be such a warm light just for her and its gone. She saw it few times in the past months, but not after her revelation. There was something off before, but she saw it as natural thing. Everything changes. She tried so hard to fit in the renew partnership. However, at the moment it's worse than at the beginning. Booth gives her space and time to adjust, which means they meet and talk only if its work related and even if its work he waits tills it absolutely necessary. She decided to be more distant, professional in order to do compartmentalization in typical Brennan way, as Angela would say. It is her thing, her defence system. It has worked so far. She isn't certain if his behaviour is simply effect of her attitude or his decision. She would never picture him as the one who would play along with her retreat into famous reserved and detached Dr. Temperance Brennan, but he might want her to.

She is alone and lonely. She needs somebody to drag confession out of her; she wants to tell how she feels – scared, guilty, hurt, angry, sad and lost. She probably destroyed the most precious relation she had in whole her life and doesn't know how to fix it. She tried to tell, what happened and failed many times. Today she's just made conclusion that there is no one she should engage in talking. Booth of course is out of the list. Angela is pregnant and has emotional roller-coaster without any additional stimulation. It could only make some harm to the baby. Cam is the boss and it's obvious that you do not discuss your privet life with your boss, especially when she's also the old and good friend of Booth. Sweets should be out of the list on the second place, just behind Booth. She knows he is great, but he is their friend and probably would feel obligated to fix the mess she made. It could destroy their little family. Sweets works with Booth a lot these days and it's good for both of them. Sweets needs a male friend – some kind of older brother figure. She is aside, but hovering nears her baby duck. Her father might hurt Booth, just because his little girl suffers from unrequited feeling. Russ would tell Max and it goes back to what her father might do to Booth. In the past she would just go for a dig. The farther, the better. Every time she starts to think about it, she can hear Cam telling her how she had destroyed their team going to Maluku Islands. There is no way out for the destroying torment, which is inside Brennan – all those emotions fighting its way out so hard. She's torn between the need to let it out, share her thoughts with someone else than Booth and withholding everything. She considered consequences of both options and once again there is no real choice, at this point she can only organize damage control. She saw outcome of her admission. Though she was sobbing all the way to her apartment, she still could observe that Booth was distressed and stunned. She won't let others in her drama. They are safe with no knowledge of her regrets and declaration.

It's miracle that she finds the strength to get up and put her walls each day. She pretends a lot these days and she is great actress. Nobody gives her credit for it, but she has– as her former boss called it – steep learning curve. The case was hard so she has to gain objectivity by withdrawing herself and they accepted it. Booth knows it's not the case itself, but it doesn't matter, because he accepted it as well. After a month of pretending all of them think she's alright. She is not and won't be any time soon. The only thing that keeps her going is her makeshift family happiness. She cares event if no one notices the effort. At work she is efficient as ever, but at home she makes a break and stops pretending. She cries a lot and every night she wakes up because of same nightmare. She eats but throws up a lot, not after each meal but it happens too often. She avoids eating with friends most of the time, because she's not certain how long food will stay in her stomach. She's exhausted and rationally speaking she knows there is no much time left till her friends notice her condition. She is buying them time and hopes to find the way out before it runs out. Once again she was so worn out that she was fast asleep on her couch, stirring and mumbling _Booth save me…_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot add some disclaimers to the first chapter. Of course it's set in season 6, with some spoilers, small ones.

I don't owe anything valuable it means Bones in first place and any kind of music and lyrics.

Thank you for reading and reviews – both of them. Special thanks to An Emerald Sunrise for the hint (Jack Hodgins I forgot about him).

…

_Everyone needs someone to touch them__  
__Everyone needs someone to hold__  
__So why's it so damn hard to love when we're alone___

_I've lived a lifetime telling stories__  
__About the way we live and die__  
__When love was born it was a mystery__  
__I'm yet to find___

_And when I wake up in the morning__  
__There is a twinkle in my eye__  
__That maybe someday you will meet me__  
__In the light___

_I'll let you whisper__  
__I'll let you hold me__  
__Do what you came to__  
__You are the only__  
__I will not cry out__  
__I will not fight you__  
__I'll let you have me__  
__All that you want to__  
__I'll give you sunsets__  
__I'll give you kisses__  
__I'll give you songs that__  
__That no one else hears__  
__It's not enough love__  
__Until you know me__  
__Until you touch me__  
__Until you hold me__  
_

Katie Herzig Sumatra

**Chapter 2**

Her apartment was quiet and dark. She woke up in the middle of the night, which became some kind of habit recently. Just a few hours of sleep and suddenly she was wide awake. Her breath was shallow and fast - another nightmare. This one was different there wasn't any kind of life threatening situation, like in the past, especially after hard cases. She can't recall it clearly, each times she tries to keep it, but her own dreams seem to be so slippery and hardly ever she has more than just a glimpse. What she remembered currently was an impression – she felt so lost. Another one she thought. Brennan was collecting pieces of her nightmare in the same way she would gather anything at the crime scene, that could became evidence later. The way she was sorting out the mysterious bad dream gave her calmness. Just a few glances around her living room reinforced it. Everything in order. She could close her eyes and move around, pick everything she wanted, because she knew that every book, artifact, every little thing had its place. Unlike the outside world, where you have to deal with the chaos. She was safe here.

With the feeling of being protected by the walls of her apartment Brennan noticed moonlight flooding the living room. The night sky became clear, no clouds just the full moon. It's 2 am and she should be getting rest. Tomorrow could be a hard day, because they didn't have any case for some time and with each day a possibility of another one was increasing. However the light made her wide awake. The beauty of the moonlight was definitely one of those things you appreciate. She did, actually she loves nights like this one. The contrast between her nightmare and this light was so sharp. She wouldn't say that loud but it comforted her that the universe evidently was not only giving signals, which led her to be hurt, but also some little things to comfort her. She could save herself rational and science speech about fool moon, that is not so rare and its meaning in different cultures etc. At the moment she was simply enjoying it. Unexpectedly she got a clue from the plain pleasure of staring at the living room and herself immersing in the moonlight. Maybe she should wait for the metaphorical beam to find solace. It might come swiftly in a gloomy moment. She told Angela that nothing happened only once. It's her turn to prove it. For the first time in a month she felt asleep with a weak smile.

The annoying sound woke her up too early. Her phone. There is a case she thought, so she picked it fast without checking who was calling.

"Brennan" she mumbled "Booth I just need… "But she was interrupted.

"Hi, sorry no Booth this time, Temperance I need you to meet me" Hodgins was serious and concerned.

She agreed fast and in few seconds her head was filled with all kind of Angela's pregnancy complications.

"Which hospital" she whispered, but couldn't finish.

"Oh, no. Angela's fine, but it is important" Jack explained quickly and added that it would be better to meet in a public place.

She probably was too sleepy to argue about the place. It was weird that they were sneaking like conspirators. Finally she was playing Jack's ridiculous game of hide and seeks with big brother and secret state agencies. She blamed the morning hours and her current emotional turmoil – she should be the one with more logical propositions. Then again it wasn't her main anxiety. She knew the reason he called her was crucial. She knows him; he has never asked her for something like that. All the way to Jeffersonian gardens she was analyzing possible explanations. She was worried so practically she ran to the bench next to the fountain. She was first. Good she had some time to calm down. Though not so much, Jack was right behind her.

"Hi, Temperance" he greeted her. Hodgins rarely used her name, but he decided it would be the best way to start.

"Hi, Jack" she answered quietly. She followed his example and used his name instead of Dr. Hodgins or simply Hodgins.

They were staring at each other for some time. Sincerely he didn't know how to begin. He knew she was exhausted and there was something more than the missing surgeon case, which affected her. He didn't tell Angela about his suspicions. Angela gave Brennan some time and let her handle the problem in her way. He recognized the expression on her face. She was hurt and scared. He had seen it few times lately. It was just a glimpse but he spotted it. Her eyes were like open book if you knew what you were looking for and he was familiar with that look. He saw it when they were buried, when Booth was shot and died in Brennan's arms and of course when he was kidnapped. There was new addition she seemed to be defeated, but he never saw it before and wasn't sure if he identified it properly. Jack was aware that he had no choice but share news with her. The news which might intensify that look for whole new bunch of reasons.

"I need to tell you something and I know that you are not in the best shape to deal with it at the moment"

"I'm fine really, there is nothing" She tried to be firm, but her voice was cracking right now.

"Ok, I know that you don't want to admit it and I'm not the person you would like to talk, so I won't ask any questions, but I noticed how you act in the lab. I nearly believed myself you getting by very well, but I'm good at observing, your eyes – I know that expression. It was a glimpse, but I noticed. Never mind, I know you are not fine, actually fine is quiet opposite to describe your mood. Just in case you feel like talking I'm here, especially after what I have to tell you" Jack's heart was trying to get out of his chest and he was out of breath. He wasn't good at making her listen or talk when it wasn't work related. That was mainly Booth's and sometimes Angela's job. He hoped she wouldn't run, which wouldn't be the worst case scenario. To his surprise she was still sitting next to him and he saw few tears running silently.

"Thank you. You are the only one who noticed…" she whispered. She was considering if Jack was the person she should talk to. It took her some time figuring out what to say. "I will consider your offer, but I don't feel like talking right now, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I understand you'd rather talk with Booth or Angela"

"No" she denied quickly. Jack was stunned "Angela shouldn't be bothered with my problems it could you know" she stopped "and Booth, he shouldn't… he can't be there for me anymore, he moved on, anyway it's too late" she was mumbling, he saw how difficult it was for her to articulate each word. Her explanation hardly made any sense, but he knew that the problem was connected with Booth, something he did or said. He hugged her without hesitation.

"It will get better I promise" He tried to soothe her "If you're ready, talk with me or Angela, she would be more upset if she noticed you were alone and suffering and she wasn't there for you" They broke their hold. He did it, he gave her some comfort – there was a weak smile on her face.

"What about your news?" she asked, swiftly pointing out that they should focus on the purpose of encounter. He took a hint.

"Heather Taffet is going to appeal" It was enough, now she was startled. She thought she closed gravedigger case when she decided to drop her case and seek justice for a little boy, who fought so hard for his life.

"I thought you should know before anyone will contact you. I'm not going to explain how I got the news, but it's certain. We should be prepared" he continued

"You want to check every piece of evidence once again, but how?"

"I have what we need"

"You stole evidence again!"

"No, I have samples we were analyzing, actually I ordered more just in case, so they've got theirs and we have ours"

"I don't know if it will work in court"

"They are not for court, they are for us to see if we could learn and find anything more than we already did. It will be our secret. We will work after our regular hours. What do you think?"

"I'm not happy with the idea, but I see the point. I mean I don't mind staying late"

"I was counting on that" he tried to lighten the mood, but he couldn't even fool himself. It will be hard time for everyone.

"Thank you" she was barely audible.

They were sitting in silence lost in thoughts for a while. She didn't think about him as she was considering sharing what she felt. They didn't speak much about privet life, but they knew each other well. Obviously they had common experience in nearly dying. She would never forget that he wanted to sacrifice his life to give her more air and therefore extend her time to be saved. There were lots of small gestures which indicated they were good friends. The last one was a list of dangerous insects and snakes. He cared for her as Angela, Sweets, Cam and Booth. He was here by her side. May be her world was turning slowly in the right direction. May be she needed to feel so lost and alone to find out that there are people who cared for her even if she didn't notice them in the beginning. She realized she had her way out. It would take time to tell Angela and Jack, because she wants to make sure they won't blame Booth. She would prepare herself. As well she would wait for her moonlight – whatever it means.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating, but my life was a rollercoaster for few months. It took more than 3 days …so here I'm with hope to write more

….

_I didn't watch you go  
Cause I suppose I don't know how  
I, I will remember you  
Not the way you left but how you lived  
And what you knew_

I, I want to feel your hands  
I want to feel your fire burning  
Right from where I stand

I'll find my way  
Cause you showed me how

I, I want to know it's you  
When I hear your voice inside my head  
Inside my room  
I, want to touch the sky  
I want to see the stars twinkle  
Like they were your eyes

I'll find my way  
You showed me  
I'll find my way  
Cause you showed me how

I, I want to smell your scent  
I want to breathe the air I did before  
Before you left

I, I want to wish you well  
The only reason my heart beats  
Is cause you showed it how

I'll find my way  
You show me  
I'll find my way  
You show me  
I'll find my way  
Cause you showed me how  
You show me how  
You showed me how

_**Wish You Well by Katie**__** Herzig**_

Chapter 3

After meeting with Hodgins she was ready to tell Angela about her confession and Booth's reaction. Of course she did tell in complete Brennan's way – just few sentences. However years of practice gave Angela a skill in reading between Bren's lines. Angela knew that the words were only a start and with her eyes, voice, small gestures you could get a piece of big picture and the rest was left for your imagination, but it was enough. In this case she didn't have to imagine anything all was in front of her – heartbroken Brennan fighting to keep herself together.

_You have to move on Sweetie_ – Angela's words were hunting Brennan. Every time she wasn't working they were constantly bothering her. She sincerely didn't know what this moving on implies. She had some ideas the most obvious was dating. She believed that everybody was expecting her to date. Hannah was first on the list. She so eagerly tried to disappear when she spotted that man staring at her. The big question was if she wanted to date. She's never done anything just because people were expecting her to. On the other hand she didn't remember the last time she went on date. Rationally speaking she's beautiful, healthy woman in her thirties. Women at her age tend to search for a partner, not only for a casual sex but for a long period. The long period was not for her at the time or maybe not ever. No, Temperance Brennan was not an average woman, an example of typical one in their thirties and that was a problem. She had no desire to date, but some part of her wanted to have a good time, check herself if she still could flirt with a handsome guy. An experiment was not a disaster, but the guy wanted both of them, not just her.

She worked with Hodgins all night because the hearing was planned on next day and they were still playing devil's advocate searching for anything that could be used as a reasonable doubt. It was 5 am and she was so tired that she just closed her eyes and fall asleep immediately. She woke up at 8 am because she had the nightmare, the one which was regular and mysterious, because she couldn't recall any images just feelings. Oh, God she hoped she didn't scream. She added fear to the collection of feelings from mysterious dreams. She assumed she didn't scream there was nobody around her office. Being lost and fear –these were scary, of course she could find some reasons for those feelings, but she had nightmares before and they were always connected to her past whether it was family issues, cases she worked etc. Dreams are the way for a brain to process, select and store memories. It is still unclear why and how exactly it works but there are some scientific researches. She was under pressure lately. She and Hodgins were fighting against time researching evidence in Taffet's case. There was fear – she was scared that woman might walk away, but it wasn't so strong. She was lost because she didn't know what to do with new found feelings – Booth was her friend and family. He had Hannah to share his life. It hurt because she didn't even realize she lost her privileged position in his life. Perhaps Sweet's characteristic was the most accurate as he called their relationship surrogate. They both lived and acted as they were a couple. She didn't see it till it was too late and there was no more surrogate relationship. It was ironic she sacrificed everything literally and metaphorically to safe it, but the effect was quite opposite. Her whole life was driven by logic but in the most important moment it failed her. Logic was her shield and at the moment she wasn't certain if she was protected. There was an explanation, but it didn't seem to explain why her dreams were so intensive or the fact she remembered only feelings.

As she tried to analyze the source of repeating nightmare once again Cam entered her office. She must have been nearly running, because she was out of breath.

"Dr. Brennan thank God you are here" and suddenly Cam didn't know how to tell what just happened outside of the courthouse. She was just staring at Brennan. She didn't look good, she was pale and she could see she was exhausted, but she was her boss and she had to tell her.

"There was shooting in front of the court" Oh God, that's not good she thought. Brennan's hands were shaking when she put a blanket aside then slowly she stood up, she looked like she was going to faint and in her eyes Cam saw the pain and fear. Some time ago she saw the same feelings when Booth was shot by that crazy woman. She decided to cut the chase.

"I don't know what exactly happened but Taffet is dead and I need you to go there"

"Booth, Sweets…" Brennan muttered

"FBI informed me about Taffet's death, so I presume there is only one victim". Brennan practically ran form her office to the parking lot. She didn't remember when she grabbed her bag or how she got there. FBI officers knew her well so they just let her go. She had only one aim at the moment to find them, to find him. When she saw Booth giving orders, clearly not injured, she felt as if she was set free. There was nothing more important than the fact he was there. I didn't matter they had some though time recently; if she was sincere they were on the rough path since they came back. That was it – a gloom moment and the moonlight – he was alive and without even a small scratch. She almost hugged him, but she knew it wouldn't be appropriate and professional beside he taught her not to show happiness at the crime scene. The relief was overwhelming; she wasn't able to bottle it up. In one simple and short sentence she put all her heart, she was so glad Booth was alright. Booth didn't seem to notice, but it was understandable. He was there, somehow he was blaming himself Brennan was certain she saw that in his face and at once changes her attitude. It took no more than few minutes, but for her it was like long journey finally ending. Switching her in more professional mode she asked about baby duck shrink after she noticed Sweets covered with tissue and blood.

Searching for clues didn't disturb her inner happy spark. However it didn't last long. The list of potential suspects brought Brennan to the harsh reality. Her father was at the top. Nothing happens only once in the universe – her own words. It was enough for a weak conclusion, but still valid – he might have done it. Some time ago she found comfort in the same sentence and at the moment it added her more pain. She felt like a lab rat. The unknown person or power was giving and taking and watching her struggling with obstacles that were put on her way. She managed to survive through some rough time but now it was the worst. She was on a bumpy road and with each turn she hoped for better, she even seemed to find that, but there was another obstacle. This time there was more than one and they were multiplying. She was on the edge again. Somehow the case saved her from drowning in thoughts about her father being a suspect, with each piece of evidence she had more and more to support his version that he couldn't have done it. Deep down inside she knew he wouldn't risk everything what they build together. It wasn't a new experience – she had put her brain in a box and let her heart drive before. If she was asked she would tell that she believed in her father or she wouldn't say that, but she would give them evidence it's how she always communicated.

Her father chose also rather not verbal, probably typical for Brennans way of communication – a cone shell with two holes for toothbrushes and there was her name on it.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's not what it's meant to be  
All of the longing and the distance in between  
Oh I want you  
Living inside a dream  
Is there an ending  
Cause I can barely breathe  
Oh I want you  
Here with me_

Someday  
The story comes true  
And while I wait  
I'm reaching out to you

Satellites  
Moving under the stars tonight  
Pulling closer into the light  
Two lovers so far  
Away  
Close your eyes  
And imagine I'm in your sight  
Sending wishes and taking flight  
Lovers will find  
A way

Do you feel like you're in control  
There is a limit to what gravity can hold  
Do you want me  
How do you ever choose  
Between the present and the future you can't prove  
Do you want me  
Here with you

Somehow  
The story comes true  
And while I wait  
I'm reaching out to you

_**Satellites**_ _Matthew Perryman Jones_

Beyond the circumstances Brodsky case brought Temperance some kind of peace. Her inner turmoil seemed to slow down. She needed Booth to be in her realm – she understood it now. It didn't mean that she was week, dependent woman. She valued more than ever the ancient concept of love. Greeks had four words for love: eros, philia, storge and agape. Each definition seemed to be accurate in their case. _Eros_ means passionate love, sensual desire, longing. However, Plato made his own definition, in which physical attraction was just a starting point for the contemplation and admiration of beauty within a person one felt attracted. That feeling could lead to admiration of beauty as universal concept. _Philia_ is generally known as term to define friendship. Aristotle explained it as dispassionate virtuous love, which included loyalty to family, friends, and community and requires virtue. _Storge_, which means affection, wasn't commonly used in ancient Greek and it expressed natural affection between family members. _Agape_ means unconditional love, as she could remember in ancient Greek the word describe affection, high regard for someone or even being content. The Christian used the term as sacrificial love. Temperance wasn't happy with its use in theology but it was necessary addition, because it gave deeper meaning of unconditional love. The feelings between them were never easy to describe. She liked the idea that those concepts might give her an explanation and was eager to try this theory. At the beginning there was irrefutable physical attraction. Slowly they seemed to pass that point and saw each other inner beauty. They became friends, which were ready to give their own life for each other. They grew to be a family. She understood now that she lost the opportunity to add a new dimension to their relationship, so she wanted to protect their bond in any other aspect. When they met after seven months she was so joyful, she had missed him, she hugged him first and then she lost that feeling with two little questions. She didn't plan to tell anything special, but certainly didn't expect he would have a girlfriend as serious as heart attack. So she tried to be the best friend, however most of the time Booth wasn't interested in anything she did or said, that wasn't connected to a case they were currently working. Temperance didn't know also how to interact with Booth, social skills weren't her area of expertise it was Booth's. However after that night and shooting, there was some kind of unspoken agreement between them to find modus vivendi as close as possible to their old routine and it worked. It would take time but there was hope for them. They solved the case and went to have traditional drinks. They were as always discussing how, who and why. Temperance got also some kind of declaration that he wasn't going anywhere. If she were Booth, she would just say Baby we are back.

She should have added or maybe we weren't, maybe we were just half way or nearly at the end of hope. It took: one night of heavy drinking for Sweets and Booth and one rejected marriage proposal to shake her new found equilibrium. She was watching him for more than half an hour before she entered Funding Fathers. There was a broken man at the bar. She tried to be supportive, but obviously she did it wrong. She got an ultimatum just partners or nothing. Where was the man who told her he wasn't going anywhere? Instead there was an angry one, angry with her, so angry that he considered abandoning her. There was no choice take it or leave it, not for her. The Latin expression in vino veritas was correct to define his words. He told her she was one of the women he loved. It didn't matter the exact words wasn't used to describe their relation or the whole Booth's I'm done speech implied this love was in the past. She cared for him enough to stay and swallow her own pain. There were no words needed. She took a shot, then another and another. On their way out she whispered _Here is your evidence Booth I'm here._ He probably didn't hear her; nevertheless he wasn't able to figure out what she was trying to tell.

After few days she came to the Hoover with some paper work. It was late and it was dark outside. Most of the agents finished their work, but some were still in their offices. She got a text from Booth; he had a meeting and asked her to wait for him. She smiled bitterly when she was answering. Those few days were exhausting, because of the amount of paper work and obligatory meetings for the Jeffersonian staff and board regarding budget cuts. It seems that she was stuck waiting for everything these days. She was waiting for her intern's first drafts of dissertations, the shipment of very interesting 17th century mummy from Italy, Russ, who was supposed to call about his visit, a new case and of course Booth to overcome his breakup with Hannah. She put manila folders on his desk and turned off the main light and sat in his chair. She needed a break. She didn't sleep well couple of nights because of those strange dreams, which came back after the short pause and coffee didn't work anymore. She closed her eyes just for few minutes. The silence was soothing; she slowly drifted in state between sleep and consciousness. Unfortunately, she heard loud laugh, which brought her back to awareness.

-_No, I'm not kidding, he broke up with this reporter, you know the Blondie. I heard Sweets talking with him. Now it all makes sense to me, Booth yelling, that she was no suicidal and then running like mad man couple weeks ago._

-_No way, the cold fish tried something like that seriously, think for one a second, she's unable to feel, she doesn't care for anything but her remains. Have you ever been at a crime scene when she's there? The only thing she pays attention is a skeleton, she ignores everybody with little exception of course for Seely. He acts like her privet driver, bodyguard and translator, but she never gives him credit for anything. Although he saved her life so many times that no one can count. She's like poisoned flower, I must say beautiful, but if you touch deadly dangerous._

-_That's what you get when your own family abandoned you and your father is a murderer. By the way, the infamous daddy is in on the suspect list again. Though I know what I heard. Poor Seely, he's stuck again with her out of pity. She is like form other planet, even he thinks so, because he said she didn't find her missing link with humanity while she was away. Her life is miserable, beyond the work there is nothing, she can be famous and rich but no one wants her. Can you imagine?_

Temperance was frozen. These women were talking about her and laughing. They knew nothing about her and still made those assumptions. It was like high school again. She wasn't famous Dr. Brennan, bestselling author, just freak foster girl, sitting in the corner, forgotten by her family, trying so hard to be strong on her own. She knew that Booth didn't think about her as a charity case. He was her friend. However, maybe he had been in the past, but now he might not be anymore. He was angry, might even hate her, so it was possible. Her train of thoughts was now in express mode. That offer - just partners, he said that he loved what they were doing, so it was about the job, not her. He was prepared to dissolve their partnership. Did he want to be free from her? It was possible that nobody wanted her, even as a work partner? Did it mean that she would die loveless and alone? Did Booth really think she needs to find her missing link to humanity? _Breathe Temperance, just breath no need to panic, you heard it before, nothing new. There is no need to torture yourself about it. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan…_

-_Shut up you two! I don't know who gave you permission to talk about me and my partner. You do know nothing absolutely nothing about me and Bones! Don't you dare gossiping around about things you have no idea. Get out!_

Booth's uproar made Temperance return from her reverie. She wanted to get out of Hoover as quickly as possible. It seemed her body was beyond control; her breathing was erratic and hands shaking. She stood up quickly, too quickly. The last thing she needed now was fainting. She couldn't stand anymore, so she slowly leveled her body to the floor. She was behind Booth's desk, crumpled into small ball, desperately trying to gain control.

_-Bones?_


End file.
